


Working Through My Issues

by Bloodysyren



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Self-cest, masturbation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Zane discovers some things about his clone. Things are going to get more complicated than he thought. Zane hates complicated, but this time he might need to make an exception.
Relationships: Digi-Jack(s)/Zane Flynt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Zane ducked behind the boulder just in time. A bullet grazed his cheek and he swore, punching the release for his drones and digi-clone. He took the extra time to reload and touched his cheek gingerly.

"Fuck!" He popped out from cover and blasted a bandit away with his shotgun. The adrenaline and blood-rage swelled up inside of him. He turned to the left and pumped another burst into a skag just as it leapt for his head. He shattered its jaw with buckshot and his HUD showed one last enemy. He swung his pistol to the right and unceremoniously blew a fist-sized hole through the bandit's skull.

His drone recalled to his wrist and his digi-clone dematerialized. He was out of breath and sweaty, but that was another fight done. He brushed himself down and checked his weapons. His cheek stung, but he'd had worse. He was just glad that technology was always there for him in his time of need.

Punching in a few coordinates, he traveled back to Sanctuary III. He needed a fucking break. His boots hit the worn metal and he tromped to his room, locking the door behind him. Stripping off his jacket and tossing it over a chair, he caught his reflection in the mirror.

"Damn it." The wound on his cheek was bleeding. He keyed in the activation for his clone. It materialized, battle ready, in cool blue tones and he held up a hand,

"You're among friends, darlin'. Can you hand me that med kit?" He didn't want to walk that far and he really needed someone to talk to right now. The clone tossed the kit over and Zane patched up his face.

"You did a wicked job out there today." Zane complimented. It would have been weird to praise yourself on a job well done, but Zane felt like he deserved it this time. And every time. The clone had saved his ass more times than he could count. The digi-clone nodded and caught the med kit as Zane tossed it back. He stored it and Zane punched in the key code for his door.

"I need a fucking drink. You in?" Zane tossed a glance behind him and sauntered out to Moxxi's bar. Luckily the gorgeous broad didn't charge him double. He left a pile of bills on the counter and snitched a bottle of whiskey from the stash. He snuck back to his room and flopped down on his bed. It was blessedly quiet. There was soundproofing in every room. No one needed to hear what he did in the middle of the night. And he certainly didn't want to hear stuff coming from anywhere else.

He took a swig from the now half-empty bottle and set it on the floor. He lazily punched in the code for his clone and put his hands behind his head. The clone materialized, sitting on his bed, looking like a dream come true.

"So, we've been together for a while now. You always saving my ass, and me needing rescuing like a damn sexy princess." Zane chuckled and saw the clone smirk.

"Can you actually understand me?" Zane glanced at his wrist. The display screen scrolled: 'Of course I can'. Zane started at that. There wasn't a voice accompanying those words, but Zane could swear he could hear it in his head.

"Do you, like, feel stuff?" Zane reached out his hand tentatively, it met the cool solid chest of the clone. He glanced at his wrist display: 'I can feel what I choose to feel'. So there was some substance, and some autonomy. Zane could hear those words echo faintly inside his head.

"Do you need to eat or drink or piss or anything like that?" He glanced at the screen: 'I need no sustenance, but I can produce some fluids if need be'. Fluids? Now this was getting weird. Zane reached blindly for the whiskey bottle and took another long swallow.

"Can I keep you out indefinitely?" The screen flashed again: 'I do not need to be recalled. There is a backdoor on the device. It was put in place to contain me'. Zane swallowed hard. He didn't want the clone out all of the time, but having it available for deep mind-probing discussions and longer fights would be infinitely useful.

"Can you show me?" Zane drank again, holding the whiskey in his mouth for just a moment, letting the burn course over his tongue. The clone took his wrist gently and activated some important-looking code. Zane watched transfixed as his countdown timer was reset. He could now input the time that he wanted the clone to be active for. Sweet tits this was cool.

"How come I can kinda hear you in my head?" Zane knew that the alcohol probably wasn't helping, but it helped steel his nerves for all of this new information. His wrist flickered again: 'Neural interface', the clone said simply, as if it was that easy.

'Did you want to strengthen the connection?' the screen blipped. Zane swallowed. Hearing his own voice in his head was sometimes too much. A second voice that both was and wasn't him might drive him insane or make him cream his designer Meridian jeans.

"Can I weaken the connection if this gets too weird?" Zane didn't want his clone's voice in his head constantly. He needed his beauty rest sometime. 'Of course' the screen flashed. Zane took one final swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Do it." He felt the clone's cool touch again and the interface flashed for a moment. A buttery smooth voice, identical to his own filtered into his head.

"I'll move my lips simultaneously so you don't get too weirded out." Zane was already feeling a little weirded out, but it wasn't all bad. At least he didn't sound annoying. Then he might have to strangle himself to death and that would just be awkward.

"So, uh...hey. This is a nice change." Zane commented, passing the nearly empty bottle over to his clone who took a grateful swig. Zane was glad that the clone was mostly solid and he didn't have to see the alcohol going through his own body. That would make him lose his dinner. Which, truth be told was just whiskey, but still. It wouldn't look the same coming up as it did going down.

"I would agree. You have been nothing but courteous to me the entire time I've known you." The clone nodded, crossing his legs and leaning his chin in his hand to study Zane.

"Well, you're technically me, right?" Zane questioned, "It would be kind of douchey to be a dick to myself. Especially after you've saved my arse so many times."

"That is true." the clone replied. Zane was still getting used to the voice in his head.

"So, do you have like feelings and stuff? Not that I want to start abusing them, just a casual curiosity."

"I can choose to express emotion if I wish." The clone answered. Zane sighed. He hoped that this wasn't going to end up complicated, like every other relationship he'd had.


	2. Sex or Masturbation?

Zane was restless. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. His dreams were disjointed and fragmented; broken pieces that never fit together. He awoke with a jolt. The low droning hum of Sanctuary III was a soothing reminder of reality. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and glanced over. His clone was sitting languidly in the only chair in the room, watching him.

"You know, it's kind of creepy to watch people while they sleep." He thought about it, "But if it's me watching me then I guess it's not so bad." The clone stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting by Zane's feet.

"Do you dream often?" The clone's question hung in the air like one of Zane's drones, ready to attack.

"More often than I'd like." Zane admitted, reaching down for the bottle of whiskey. It only gave him the dregs and he set it down, clinking against the floor.

"I assume you can't dream then?" The gunslinger asked, sitting up and rubbing his hands across his face. He needed to shave again. His facial hair was getting out of control. He wanted to look like a sexy vagabond, not a space hobo.

"I am familiar with the concept, but have never experienced it. Are there good dreams?" The clone leaned his hand on the blanket and Zane could feel the cool pressure near his leg.

"Yeah, I mean, the really good ones are all about softness and warmth, pleasure and excitement, you know?" The clone tilted his head quizzically and Zane sighed. He glanced at the clock, 2:17. Damn. Another sleepless night.

"Here..." Zane crossed his legs underneath him and motioned for the clone to follow suit. He climbed up onto the bed and did as instructed, sitting across from Zane.

"Have you ever had any contact with anyone? Like physically?" Zane questioned. The clone shook his head. Zane took one of the clone's hands and turned it palm up. Sitting across from a mirror image of himself was weird, but following through with what he was thinking right now might be the weirdest thing he had ever done.

The clone's skin was cool where Zane's was warm. The temperature made him shiver. He traced the fingers of the clone's hand,

"Does that feel like anything?" Zane asked.

"Just sensation."

"Good sensation?" Zane questioned.

"Is it supposed to feel good?"

"Most people find it to be good."

"Then it is good." The clone replied with a small smile. Zane nearly sighed. If he was going to have to teach someone what emotions and sensations were good and bad then this was going to take all night.

"What about kissing?" The clone asked childishly, "Is that good for humans?"

"Kissing is one of life's little pleasures." Zane answered, swallowing his nervousness down like a strong shot of alcohol. It burned in the pit of his stomach.

"Can I show you?" Zane scooted closer to his clone, the frigid blue shimmer was so lifelike all of a sudden. He had nearly forgotten that it wasn't real flesh and blood.

"If you would like."

"Close your eyes." Zane's command was obeyed immediately and he swallowed nervously again as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the clone's. They were cold, but not as cold as he would have expected. Hard and pliant at the same time. He felt a jolt up his spine as the clone's hand pressed against his back, urging him to straddle those icy hips. Zane broke the kiss, watching as the clone's eyes opened, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"That wasn't so bad." The clone looked up into Zane's face.

"Not bad at all, darling." Zane was getting bolder. He could feel the start of a blush stinging his cheeks as he opened his mouth,

"What do you look like under all that clothing?" He watched as it dematerialized before his eyes. Every scar on his chest and shoulders were present as thin white lines. He traced the scar across the clone's collarbone, remembering the asshole scav who had given it to him. Now that guy was rotting in a gutter somewhere while Zane was crushing hard on his digital self.

"Do you not like it?" Zane was speechless. He knew exactly what he looked like from mirrors and stuff, but seeing a mirror image of himself, one that could walk and talk and kiss, just made his brain stutter.

"No, it's - you look great." He chuckled to himself and felt his cock twitch greedily. Sleeping naked apparently had its perks. He was always at the ready. The clone smiled and Zane reached down to palm the soft, smooth member between the clone's legs.

"Do you know how this works?" Zane questioned, stroking appreciatively.

"I haven't seen very many, but I think this is what you want..." Zane felt the clone's cock stiffen in the circle of his fingers.

"Oh, yeah..." Zane saw the clone's shaft drip prejack. It was white and shimmery, like melted pearls. Zane circled his thumb across the head and the clone tilted his head back with a sigh.

"This is all supposed to feel really good." Zane urged, sliding from the clone's lap to wrap his lips around that cool thick cock. The dick down his throat was cold like kissing metal. As he ran his tongue across the underside, he realized that there was actually some give, like realistic skin, and the more he sucked on it, the warmer it became, acclimating to his body temperature.

The clone rested a cool hand on the back of Zane's head, pushing down slightly, wanting to feel the gunslinger go deeper. Zane sucked appreciatively, tasting more sticky prejack on his tongue. He released the clone's member and resumed his place in his digital doppelganger's lap. He gripped their twin cocks and stroked, feeling his toes curl with the first spasms of mounting pleasure.

"Do you acclimate to my body temperature?" Zane questioned, smearing the prejack around the head of the clone's cock again.

"I do whatever I think will make you most comfortable." The clone replied. That made sense then, if human's were most used to fucking other humans, then the clone would try its best to be as close to human temperature as possible. Zane didn't need to feel like he was fucking a light pole in the middle of winter.

"I want to ride you." Zane's mouth was leaving his brain in the dust. He was acting purely on instinct, and right now he needed to feel that sexy piece of technology balls-deep. The clone put up no objections as Zane sat up on his knees and gripped the clone's thick shaft in his fingers, aligning that digital cock with his entrance.

Zane pushed down, feeling the chilly press of that hard shaft against his twitching hole. He would normally have prepared himself a little, but he couldn't wait any longer. He felt the initial stretching pressure as the clone's cock pushed past tight rings of muscle. Zane went as slow as he could, but even getting to this point was pushing him to the limit of pleasure. He raised his hips and pushed down a little further, feeling the clone's cock seep the sticky slick fluid.

"Are you doing alright?" The soft question spilled into the silence as Zane felt those cool fingers against his hips, coaxing and soothing at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, babe, just getting used to everything." Zane grunted and pushed down with a groan. His body was opening up to that thick piece. His brain settled on the fact that he was fucking himself with his own cock.

"Hey," Zane slid up and back down again, nearly all of the way this time, "Not to get all philosophical, but, if you're technically me and we're doing this, is it considered sex or masturbation?" He chuckled and kissed the clone again, not really needing an answer.

Those cool lips latched onto the side of his throat, his chest; making Zane shiver in the circle of those strong arms. The clone groaned and squeezed Zane's hips as the gunslinger clung to those sculpted shoulders, resting his head against the smooth frigid skin. He slid up and back down, tightening his muscles.

"You feel fuckin' amazing." Zane panted as he thrust down particularly deep. His own cock was leaking prejack liberally from the tip and his body jolted as the clone wrapped a smooth cool hand around his length.

"Do you want more?" The clone questioned, stroking gently. Zane was getting close, and this last action nearly pushed him over the edge.

"Yeah, give it to me." Zane's ragged whisper was loud in the quiet room as he slid down again, thighs burning, but unwilling to slow down. He was on cloud nine with that thick cock in his ass, those cool fingers like a vice around his dick. He was gnawing his lip, pushing his hips down against the clone's; moaning like he was in heat,

"Oh, god, come for me, baby!" Zane's eyes were squeezed shut, rolling his hips down against the clone's, feeling that rigid digital cock spurt inside of him. He was filled up so hard and fast that it made him blow his load all over the clone's ice-blue knuckles and their stomachs with a loud moan of utter pleasure. He was completely undone, slumping against those cool shoulders as he weakly lifted his knees and slid the clone's cock from his body.

"Fuck..." Zane blindly felt for the pillow and collapsed onto the bed, feeling the clone's thick release seep out of his body and onto the sheets.

"You keep this up and I may never leave this room..." Zane's wry chuckle made the clone smile.

"You have to eat sometime." The clone offered helpfully.

"Yeah, that delicious cock." Zane glanced at his clone and saw a faint dark blue blush.

"Hot damn, so you can blush after all. This is going to be fun..."


End file.
